Issho (Admiral Fujitora)
Summary Issho, more commonly known by his alias, Fujitora, is an admiral in the Marines. He was first mentioned by Sakazuki when the Fleet Admiral was discussing plans to deal with Luffy and Law. Due to his mission and actions he can be regarded as the secondary antagonist of the Dressrosa Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A via feats, 6-C '''via power-scaling '''Name: Issho, moniker “Fujitora” (meaning “Wisteria Tiger”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Devil Fruit User (most likely Paramecia) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Dexterity, Master Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki and Busōshoku Haki), Battle - Precognition as well as the ability to sense objects and people (via Kenbunshoku Haki, his Mantra is so acute he can sense the movements of clouds), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his sword with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, Skilled Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation (can levitate, can generate incredibly strong pressure and attract meteors) (several at once), can erect defensive barriers (unknown if this is his DF ability or simply Busōshoku Haki) Attack Potency: Small Island Level via feats '''(Pulverized a large spherical mountain, pulled down large meteors). Island level''' via power-scaling from the other Admirals (In addition, by using his gravity powers, he lifted all of destroyed Dressrosa many kilometres into the air) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (intercepted Zoro easily, fought neck and neck with Sabo) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+, Class T 'with his Devil Fruit powers (levitated all of Dressrosa's rubble kilometers into the air) 'Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ Durability: Island level via power-scaling (should be in the same ballpark as Akainu), can also supplement his defenses with barriers Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with his sword, can attract meteors from orbit, a dozen kilometers with Kenbunshoku Haki Standard Equipment: Shikomizue (a sword blade placed in a cane-like mounting) Intelligence: Experienced marine and swordsman, should have enough strategic ability to hold the rank of admiral Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Issho is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '- Gravito (Gravity Sword):' Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate the gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravtitational forces downwards. However, this technique wasn't named until his fight against Sabo. *'Meteor:' Issho can attract meteors and cause them to fall down around his area. He can pull down single meteors or several at once, and can direct them to a point hundreds of meters from himself. *'Moko (Ferocious Tiger): '''Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Blind Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Tier 6